Compared to other polymer films, LCP films typically have high strength and modulus, and may also have other useful characteristics, e.g., low gas permeability and a low dielectric constant. For these reasons, it is desirable to bond an LCP film to another article or film. This makes it possible to form a laminate with another film. Furthermore, it may be desirable to coat an LCP film with another material to enhance its properties for certain applications. Preferably, the coating, article or film adheres well to the LCP film to avoid peeling or separating.
Ordinarily, adhesives can be used to bond two different materials or articles together. However, if one article or material does not form a strong bond with the adhesive, this procedure does not produce a good bond. LCP films usually do not adhere well to other materials, including many adhesive materials, due to the chemical and physical properties of the LCP. Therefore, it is difficult to bond such an LCP film to another film, to permanently coat the LCP film with a chemical layer, or to bond the LCP film onto an article.